Love Don't Die
by Lightning Before Thunder
Summary: Alya didn't want to be a thief, she had other dreams and plans, but when her village is burned and her parents killed, she has to survive. And she survives by stealing what she can and when she can. But when she is given the opportunity to join an adventure, and escape the rundown town she is in, she accepts. Not knowing that this is the start of the rest of her life. Kili/OC
1. Chapter 1

Alya spurred her horse desperate to get back to her home. She had been away for too long and it was now time for her to return.

"Come on, come on!" She had been riding hard for the past 2 days, trying to make it back. She needed to make it on time, before her family was destroyed in the wake of orcs that were sweeping across this land.

"Please..." She came over the hill that hid the small village in a valley full of trees and her heart stopped. She felt a silent scream fall from her lips and she ride her horse down the hill to the village.

She grabbed her horses reins and pulled up on them sharply, bringing her horse to an abrupt stop. Her destination was no longer standing there. It was burned to the ground. Nothing but ash and the end-trails of smoke.

"No..." She got off of her horse and walked to where the entrance of the small town should be. Her eyes widened and her heart was pounding loudly in her chest. She was too late. She didn't make it in time.

"Mother! Father!" All reason abandoned her. She was only focused on finding her parents. She ran through the burned village as best as she could, focused on finding her small home.

"God no! Please no!" Alya bent down and tore through the rubble, her hands getting dinged by the remaining heat, but she pressed on.

"No.." She covered her mouth with her hand and let out a desperat sob. Her mother was laying underneath burnt and broken wooden planks, her eyes wide open and her trots cut.

"Mother..." She fell to her knees and reached out, her hand shaking as she touched her mothers cheek. Her eyes were wide and open but no life held in them.

"What did they do to you?" Alya's eyes fell to her dress and she felt herself starting to get sick. Her mothers dress was torn almost completely in half and Alya could see blood in between her legs.

"I'm so sorry..." Alya didn't know where her fathers body was and she didn't think she could or would have the strength to look. Her whole world was crumbling down around her. Her parents, her home, her village...it was all burnt to the ground.

Alya sat amongst the wreckage, her eyes wandering the destroyed village. There was almost nothing standing, and she had never felt so empty.

"I'm sorry mother." Alya bent down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

~.~.~.~.~One Year Later~.~.~.~.~

Alya lifted her hood just enough to see where her target had gone. She had spotted him the moment he came into the tavern. An old grey robe, grey pointed hat, long grey beard and staff. Alya was sure that he would be an easy target and all she would have to do is get close enough to him to swipe the bag of gold sitting at his waist.

"A glass of wine please." She stood and walked past him, hood covering her eyes again and reached out, hand clasping the gold bag. With a quick motion she tugged it from his person and shoved it in her own bag sitting on her right hip.

She wasted no time in leaving the tavern, her eyes forward and her pace quick. She left and turned down the back alley beside the tavern. She waited until she was alone and no eyes were on her and then she grabbed the bag.

She opened the small clothe pouch, her eyes widening. There was no gold inside, rather small wooden tokens made to look like gold. Alya let a frustrated grown escape her lips and threw the bag to the ground.

"You think a wizard as old as I, would leave gold in view where thieves could get it?" Alya looked over the man with the beard and the grey robe and hat. She had never seen this man before in her life but he was looking at her like she was familiar to him.

"What do you want? What are you going to do? Have me arrested?" The man leaned on his long staff and Alya felt his eyes on her, not scrutinizing her but looking her over.

"I'm looking for someone who wants to take part in an adventure. A chance to travel and explore these lands. I am in need of a couple thieves." Alya frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is this some kind of trick? Because if it is..." Alya was cut off by the man smiling at her.

"This is no trick. I offer you a chance at an adventure. To get out of this place and be a part of something great." Alya looked at the man and then back at the alley she was standing in.

This was not what she knew her mother and father would want for her but she had no choice. She had no other options.

"I accept. I will be a part of this adventure." Alya shook the man's outstretched hand and shared a smile with him.

"We leave tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Alya woke in the morning with renewed energy and purpose. She didn't know if it was the idea of leaving this vile place for an adventure, or the idea of travelling and being a part of something. She didn't know what that something was, but she wanted to take part in it.

With a quick scan of the room she had been renting, at way too steep a price, she grabbed all of her worldly possessions and left the rundown room, slamming the door behind her. She walked down the hall and stopped at the top of the stairs, her heart pounding loudly in her chest.

Standing in the way of her and the stairs leaving out of the inn, was a man she stole from last week. A man who said if he saw her again he would cut her hands off.

"Damn..." Alya bit her lip and pulled her hood up, covering her face. If she could just wscspe without him noticing. She placed her hand on the wall to her left and slowly crept down the stairs, putting one foot in front of the other, trying to be as careful as possible.

"We do not rent to thieves. I have no seen her." Alya froze on the last step as the man's eyes fell on her. Her hand went to the hilt of the dagger she kept st her hip and her fingers wrapped around them, ready to use the blade.

"If you find her let me know. I want her head." Alya ran out of the inn when the man turned away and turned the corner, running straight into the man from yesterday.

"Time to go! Let's go!" Alya didn't stop her rush as she pulled herself into the saddle of the horse he got for her and looked at him expectantly.

"Wizards are neither late nor early. They arrive precisely when they mean to." Alya rolled her eyes and grabbed the reins in her hands.

"That bein said, we are in a bit of a rush." Alya followed the man as he turned his horse and spurred it into a light run.

"I never got your name." Alya slowed her horses pace as the man did, once they were out of the village.

"My name is Gandalf the Grey and you are Alya, daughter of Caylea and Eldrin. You are 1/4 dwarf." Alya frowned and looked at Gandalf out of the corner of her eye.

"How did you know that?" Alya was sure she shared almost no traits with dwarves, besides maybe her need for gold.

"Your both your mother and father crossed my paths at one point. Your father was an elf, quite a ggood fighter, and your mother was half dwarf-half human. Your father was not allowed to be involved with your mother but he was. He left when she fell pregnant." Alya frowned and looked over at the wizard, scrutinizing him.

"How great that you know my life story and I know nothing about you." Gandalf only laughed at her, but didn't say anything more.

Alya was then left to her thoughts and let her mind wander. It had been a year since she had seen her mothers body laying in the rubble, horrible things done to her. She had known that it was orcs that had killed everyone in her village, but she hadn't known which piece of filth was behind the attack.

She was going to find out. She needed to find out. She would get revenge for her parents and her village. She promised herself she would. She had to. Their lives were torn apart too soon and too violently.

"We will rest here for tonight." Alya hadn't realized how long they had been traveling until they had stopped to rest. The sun was setting and the moon was already in the sky, but not lighting it up.

Alya dismounted and stood beside her horse, keeping her eyes on the saddle. She didn't dare turn and face Gandalf, fearing that he would see her starting to get upset.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Alya raised her arms above her head and stretched her back. They had finally gotten to the Shire, as Gandalf called it, after a few days of nothing but riding and resting at night.

They had now arrived and Alya was told to wait by the horses while Gandalf went and talked to the hobbit who's house they would be taking over. She didn't ask questions and didn't argue, instead choosing to follow his directions. This gave her a chance to look around the Shire.

She was receiving stares from around the Shire. She was unsure if it was her height, being shorter than an elf, and taller than a male dwarf would be or if it was her pointed ears.

Alya was part elf, but she was also part dwarf and human. She was a mixed breed, which she had been called more than once. She was neither whole of one race or half of another.

Her father hadn't stayed in the elven city where he was born and raised. Once he found her mother, he had left and once he had found out she was pregnant, he never turned back. Alya wasn't even sure where her father was from; neither did she know where her mother was from.

"Gandalf?" He was walking back towards her with a smile on his face, and his staff in his hand as usual.

"Come back tonight. There will be a mark on the door." Alya looked at the path he had come from and then back at the wizard. He said nothing but got on his horse and began riding into the centre of town, towards the only tavern in the Shire.

Alya was puzzled at the wizard and this Shire. She didn't know how a hobbit was supposed to help in this adventure, whatever the adventure may be. But then again, she wasn't sure how she would or could help either. Other than being a thief.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Alya stood outside the Hobbit's door with her fist raised ready to knock. But everyone she almost touched the door, she withdrew her hand. She had been standing here for the past while when she took a deep breath and finally knocked.

She lowered her hand and waited for someone to come, anyone. She had no idea who would be on the other side of that door, or what temperament they would have, and to be safe, her fingers grazed her dagger.

"Hello?" Alya looked down at the little hobbit who answered the door and felt a large smile working its way onto her face. This hobbit was absolutely adorable!

"Hello. You don't know me and I don't know you but I was wondering if I could come in?" The hobbit looked at her mildly shocked, but stepped aside anyway.

"Come in..." She stepped inside the house and looked around, her eyes bouncing from item to item. She didn't know what to look at and study first.

"Have I met you before?" Alya turned and looked at the hobbit and smiled.

"My name is Alya. And yours?" She stuck out her hand for the hobbit to shake and he placed his smaller hand in hers and shook it.

"Bilbo Baggins." Alya nodded and then turned back to the house and it's objects. She wandered away from Bilbo's side and into what she figured was the library. There was quite an impressive stack of books on the shelves, and Alya couldn't resist touching the spines.

"You like reading?" She looked over her shoulder at Bilbo. He looked slightly uncomfortable at her presence in his house and for that, Alya felt sorry. But Gandalf gave her strict instructions to wait here until he came.

"Yes. I love it. I don't have much time for it anymore but I love it. I am very impressed by your library Mr. Baggins." Alya turned back to the bookshelves and grabbed a book off the shelf. She opened it and flipped through the pages before putting it back.

"Call me Bilbo. Would you like some tea?" Alya did not know much about Hobbits. In fact she barely knew anything other than they were small.

Mans looking at Bilbo, she found that they were also cute. Or maybe it was just bilbo. From his curly, blonde hair to his light hazel/grey eyes, Alya thought he was a cute little fellow. And judging from how he was acting now, Hobbits were also hospitable. Friendly and welcoming.

"Oh yes please. Thank you Bilbo." She didn't hear him depart or come back and the only way she knew he was gone, was when he tapped her arm and held out s cup to her.

"Thank you Bilbo." He nodded and Alya placed the tea cup up to he flips and blew on the hot tea before taking a small sip. She felt the lovely tea till he enough and touch her tastebuds and she let out a sound of satisfaction.

"This is very lovely thank you." Alya sat down on a chair facing the fireplace and sipped her tea again. Bilbo was watching her and went to sit down himself, when the doorbell interrupted him.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

New chapter! Thanks for reading this story! Hope you continue reading it!

Thanks for the review:

DarkAngel2581

Thanks to the followers:

Woman of Letters

SakuraDragomir

DarkAngel2581

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

SakuraDragomir

DarkAngel2581


	3. Chapter 3

Alya sat in the chair by the fireplace, book in hand, reading silently. It wasn't until she felt a pair of eyes on her that she has snapped out of her reading daze. She looked up and away from her book, her eyes meeting the brown eyes of a dwarf. He was looking at her cautiously, his eyes wandering from her face to her ears and back again. It was like he couldn't figure out what she was or why she was here.

"The foods back here." The dwarf, who had markings on the top of his bare head. He was big and muscled, but not quite as tall as he thought he should've been. But then again, Alya hadn't had much experience with dwarves.

Alya could hear them talking in the kitchen from the living room, and she had just looked down at her book and began to read again, when she heard more voices, this time coming from the door.

Alya put the book down and marked her page, as if she could and would come back to it later. She stood and stretched her legs and then slowly made her way to the pantry. There were two dwarves now, going through Bbo's pantry while he stood back looking annoyed.

"Bilbo?" He turned and looked at her momentarily before turning back to the dwarves.

"It's not that I don't like visitors, I like visitors as much as the next hobbit. But I do like to know them before they come visiting. The thing is, I don't know either of you. I hate to be blunt but I had to speak my mind. I am sorry." She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at little as the dwarves stopped and looked at him.

"Apology accepted." They turned back around and continued their pantry raising. Alya turned her attention back to the small hobbit and gave him a small smile.

"Do you need help doing anything, Bilbo?" She had gotten a look from him and just as he opened his mouth, the doorbell rang. Alya covered her mouth with her hand and giggled softly. The look on Bilbo's face was quickly shifting from puzzled to mildly annoyed.

Ahe followed him as he walked to the door and she leaned against one wall, her arms still crossed and a smirk on her face. She had found the whole things amusing and even if she tried, she couldn't keep the smirk off her face.

"Again?" She heard him whimper but she eyes traveled past him, to the two dwarves standing in the doorway.

"Fili."

"Kili."

"At your service." The pair of dwarves bowed and the smiled. They were obviously brothers, she could figure that much out, but they were very different. One of them, Fili, had blonde hair that was longer than Kili's. He also had quite the beard on him, with two small braids hanging by the corners of his mouth.

"No. You can't come in. You've come to the wrong house." Again, Alya tried to stop the small fit of laughter as Bilbo tried to shut the door to no evail.

"Hasn't been cancelled?" Alya focused on the other dwarf, Kili, rather than the conversation that was going on with Bilbo. Kili, was the younger one she figured and she had to tell herself to quit blushing.

He was a very attractive dwarf, and she bit the coroner of her bottom lip. Kili had dark hair that had a very slight wave to it. It fell to his shoulders and unlike his brother, there was no braid in his hair. Alya looked him up and down quickly and then, finally looked at his eyes. His brown eyes were captivating and Alya let her resolve fall. She could feel the heat rising up her neck and cheeks and it only worsened as he pushed past Bilbo, and walked closer to her.

"Careful with these. I just had them sharpened." She glanced at Fili, the blonde brother, and then her eyes met Kili's. He stood before her, a smirk on his face.

"Kili, at your service." Alya blinked when she felt a kiss being placed on her hand and her mouth opened and closed a few times, unsure of what to say or think.

"Do I get to know your name, beautiful?" Again, she blushed and opened her mouth a few times, but couldn't speak.

"Alya! Help!" She turned away from Kili and stepped around him, grabbing the weapons from Bilbo's arms as he went to the door, expecting more dwarves.

"Gandalf..." Alya had dropped the weapons and looked over just in time to see a pile of dwarves lying in the doorway, and Gandalf, the wizard, peeking his head in with a sheepish smile.

"Hello again Gandalf!" Alya smiled widely and walked towards the entrance as the dwarves started picking themselves off the floor.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Alya soon stood back with wide eyes as the dwarves quickly started carrying food out of the pantry and into the kitchen along with furniture and a barrel of ale. All she could do to stay out of the way, was stand in the corner adjacent to the kitchen, taking in every dwarf and they're hairy selves.

"Ori, dori, Nori, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Balin, Bofur, Bombur..." Alya tried to follow the dwarves with her eyes as he counted them, but each time she spotted one, another would walk past her, confusing her.

"Ale?" She jumped and placed a hand on her chest, eyes wide. Kili had somehow managed to sneak up to her without her noticing. He handed her a tankard full of ale, his other hand holding one of his own.

"Thanks." She took the tankard and placed her lips to the rim and tilted it back, downing it. She could feel Kili's eyes on her but when she looked at him, he looked away.

"What? Women can't drink?" He didn't say anything, rather, he tapped his tankard against her empty one and placed his on his lips.

"I can drink with the best of them you know." She was welcomed with his charming smile.

"I dont doubt it." She felt a pair of hands grab the empty tankard and remove it with a new one. Fili. The brother.

"Drink up!" As soon as Fili was here, he was gone. And so was Kili. They were called away by some of the other dwarves to the kitchen. The food was being placed on the table as well as tankard of ale, and Bilbo looked like he was going to lose it.

"Put those back! Put that back! Put that back! Put those..!" Alya watched the scene unfold before her. Bilbo telling dwarves to put things away, and the dwarves ignoring every word he said.

"That's grandpa Mungo's chair. Put that back. So is that. Put that back." Alya finished her second tankard of ale and set it down. She walked over to Bilbo and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He looked like steam was about to come out of his ears and she could see a little vein in his forehead starting to pulse.

"Bilbo? Are you okay?" He looked at her, his eyes widening as his food disappeared from his pantry. It was now getting emptied with dwarf after dwarf taking anything they could out of it.

"These dwarves.." He mumbled and walked away from her, going to the pantry and then back out, pacing back and forth more than he was walking from room to room.

"My food...my rug...my kitchen...These dwarves..." Alya looked away from Bilbo to the kitchen, her eyes meeting the brown eyes of Kili. He raised his glass and winked at her before he took a long swig of ale.

"Yes. These dwarves."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

New chapter! Thanks for reading! Hope you review!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Guest

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

Thanks to everyone who followed:

DarkAngel2581

PrettyMusic

TheDoctorsMate200

TheFireInHerEyes

Woman of Letters

cookie135

lhowl20

SakuraDragomir

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

DarkAngel2581

PrettyMusic

SakuraDragomir

TheDoctorsMate200

TheFireInHerEyes


	4. Chapter 4

Alya's eyes widened at the sight of the dwarves as they began to eat. She had seen nothing like it before. The amount of food they had on the table was astounding and the amount of food they were actually eating per dwarf, was even more so. She knew she shouldn't be staring but it was a sight to behold.

"Don't just stand there lass! Join us!" She had lost track of the names of the dwarves and they were all blurring together.

"Aye! I don't think Kili would mind Ye sitting next to him." Your eyes wandered the dwarves until you spotted the dark haired brother. He was looking at her, a slight blush on his face, before he looked away.

"Well go on! Sit!" Alya rolled her eyes but joined them anyway, taking the seat beside Kili. She looked around the room at the dwarves, all laughing and joking together. She smiled to herself, her anxiety about these quest, and the dwarves themselves, not fleeing.

"You want an ale?" Alya jumped and turned her head, gazing at the dark haired brother. He was smiling at her, an ale in one hand and his pipe in the other. He set the ale down in front of her, followed by a plate stacked with food.

"Thanks." Alya started eating slowly, her eyes still looking over at the dwarves. They were still all eating and her eyes wandered them but she was distracted by Fili, Kili's older and hairier brother, walking on the table with tankards of ale.

"Who wants one?" The ale was handed out and when Fili held the last one, he sat on the other side of her, squishing her against Kili's body. Alya glanced over at him, her light eyes meeting his dark eyes and she felt a blush dusting across her nose and cheeks.

"Are you always like this?" She waited for him to respond but all she got was a small smile. Alya frowned and leaned in, her lips near his ear and repeated her question.

"Are your parties always like this?" She pulled away slightly, their eyes meeting. Kili have her a wide smile and leaned in, his lips near her ear now.

"We like to drink and eat. We like the company of pretty women. And I'm glad I have yours." Alya withdrew and smacked his arm, a smile and blush on her face nonetheless.

"You flirt." The attention she was giving Kili and he was giving her was taken away by the sight of bilbo pacing around his house. Alya stood up and squeezed her way around the multiple dwarves and chairs, determined to find Bilbo.

"Bilbo..?" Alya was standing behind him when the sound of burping drew her attention back to the dwarves. She turned her head and saw more than one burping and more than one cheering.

"These dwarves..." Alya stood back and let bilbo brush past her. He took off into another room and she was left standing there, staring at his emptied pantry.

* * *

The dwarves had moved from the dining area to the rest of the house, leaving Bilbo irritated and on his last nerves. Alya was standing back in the sitting area, her fingers running over the spines of the books, again. This was one of the only rooms without dwarves in it and she was enjoying the quiet.

"I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" She looked up from the book she was reading and looked out into the front entryway area. Bilbo was talking to Gandalf. The steam was almost rising from his body and she was sure he would explode.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but I was wondering what I should do with my plate?" Her curiosity got the better of her and she left the living area, book in hand. She stood back, watching and listening, as they began singing. The dishes starting flying, from what she could see, Fili was throwing to Kili who was throwing it to another dwarf.

 _Blunt the knives_

 _Bend the Forks_

 _Smash the bottles_

 _and burn the corks! Chip the glasses_

 _and crack the plates!_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

 _Cut the cloth_

 _and trail the fat!_

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

 _Splash the wine on every door!_

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_

 _Pound them up with a thumping pole;_

 _And when you've finished, if they are whole,_

 _Send them down the hall to roll!_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

Aly's eyes left the dwarves and their partying and went back o the book in her hand. She turned on her heel and went back to the living area and sat. She crossed on leg over the other and opened the book to the last page she was on and started reading.

She didn't pay attention to the dwarves in the kitchen and dining room. She focused on reading. It wasn't until the couch she was sitting on dipped that she drew her attention from the book to the dark haired dwarf with the charming smile.

"You don't care for parties?" She closed the book and set it beside her before she angled her body to face him. He had his pipe in his mouth with some smoke billowing out.

"I don't mind parties, but I also like the peace and quiet. And truthfully I don't really know what I'm doing here. Gandalf told me to come here because I'm a thief. But how would I help doing whatever it is you're doing." He looked at her; looked her over. She could feel his eyes wandering her frame.

"Do you know what we're doing? Where we're going?" His arm was resting against the back of the couch and his head was angled towards her.

"Gandalf told me very little details." Kili leaned in, his hand brushing her shoulder.

"We're

going to reclaim Erebor. Our homeland. We're going to kill a dragon." Alya felt her heart pounding loudly in her chest. Smaug. They were going to try and kill Smaug and take back Erebor?

"Smaug as in..." Her voice trailed off and Kili's picked up where she left off.

"The firebreathing dragon. Yes. We're going to take back erebor and kill Smaug." The laughter in his eyes and his glamour smirk was dropped. It was replaced by a look of worry and a frown.

"But that's...that's so..." Alya couldn't think of the word she was searching for. It had slipped her mind and her tongue.

"Oh you can't tell me you're afraid of s little danger and excitement? I live for danger! Besides you don't have to worry. I'll protect you." A wink was sent her way and Alya laughed along with him, a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Well maybe I can protect myself. Maybe I don't need a dwarf to protect me." He was still smiling at her, even as the other dwarves began to shuffle into the room. He only stopped smiling and looking at her when his brother placed himself between them.

"Fili. The older, more responsible and better look brother." Alya shook his hand when it was held out to her, not missing the playful glare Kili gave Fili.

"And bigger ego?" Alya held a little smirk on her mouth. These two would be trouble. Of that she was sure.

"She got you there brother." The two brothers joking was ended when one dwarf made his way to the lit fireplace. His dark curly hair was hanging over his broad shoulders. He was holding a pipe in one hand and the other hand was resting on the fireplace.

"That's our uncle. Thorin Oakenshield."

There was silence in the room until the dwarf, Thorin, staring into the fireplace started to hum. It was a magical tune, one that made the mind wander to a place far from here; a beautiful and wonderful, but lonely place.

 _Far over the Misty Mountains cold_  
 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_  
 _We must away, ere break of day_  
 _To find our long forgotten gold_

 _The pines were roaring on the heights_  
 _The winds were moaning in the night_  
 _The fire was red, it flaming spread_  
 _The trees like torches blazed with light_

Every word that he was singing sent Alya's imagination wild. It was like she could see everything in front of her eyes.

"Amazing..."

* * *

New chapter!

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

DarkAngel2581

Jada17

PrettyMusic

SakuraDragomir

TheDoctorsMate200

TheFireInHerEyes

Thanks to all the followers:

DarkAngel2581

Jada17

PrettyMusic

SakuraDragomir

TheDoctorsMate200

TheFireInHerEyes

Woman of Letters

cookie135

lhowl20


End file.
